crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Evo
one day i was looking for a game i beat most of my game what was a game i havent beatin yet. then i found my pokemon fire red copy. i never touched the game since i got the game for my birthday. my mom went to work so i figured lets just start playing this sucker. i popped the game into my gba and played. the intro had two pokemon fighting each other. the intro ended. when the charizard popped on my screen. a large scream bursted through my speaker followed by dead pokemon pictures i tried to turn the gba off. the switch was stuck. i took the game out and threw it out the window. i saw cartridge parts and circuts flying everywhere. i tried to forget the whole thing and went to bed keeping the tv on. Nightmare 1: im walking in a dark place not a speck of light. i heard laughter in the right. i turned and said '' whos there '' i heard liquid dripping. it wasnt long before i heard terrifying screams occuring everywhere from everyone as if a natural disaster happen. then hearing metal clanks rising hearing flesh ripping. im running running. i felt something soft pull my leg im tring to escape i just couldnt. Day 2: i jumped up from my bed and tried to breathe. i went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. i rinse gargled and spat. but i spat blood along with the tooth paste i splashed water on my face. it was regular spit. '' something is going on its terrifying''. i went to play dbz buus fury. i inserted the game inside the gba. but it didnt show dbz it showed pokemon fire red. '' no no NO NO NO NOO IM NOT PLAYING THAT HORRID MOTHER FUCKING GAME'' a text appeared and said '' you have no choice'' i decided switching the power switch off a text appeared and said '' turn off the game and put everyone and the world at risk'' two choices were available '' yes'' or no '' like im a fool to believe that '' i head for yes. but i thought '' what if its true what if i ended the world'' i chose no. another text appeared and said'' good choice dante '' i was shocked it knew my name and i never played before. i continued and saw the save file named Tom. pokemon 151,time 999:59 im impressed. i started the game but what was odd was i saw the world of pokemon screen. i started off in pewter city when im supposed to start in pallet town i looked at my pokemon i had an eevee named evo. i found a water stone but it didnt work on the evo. how can an eevee not use stones. i saw the evo had fainted i rushed to the pokemon center and found out that nurse joy was somewhere else she cant revive anyones pokemon a deadly new type of pokerus was going about. i looked in the pokemart nothing was there shelves dissapeared its vacant i decided to look around i found a note saying '' to revive your pokemon use everstone and life orb'' two items were in front of it . '' this is retarded'' i grabbed the life orb and everstone. lightning flashed on the screen. everything turned red & black. music was lavender town beta. evo was alive but his paws were torn up eyes cut out mouth extended music was getting louder blood oozing through my speakers. text box appeared saying '' DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE'' static appeared music watery from blood. '' Why did it happened to me'' A paw with claws scrapped my screen i can barely see. dead pokemon mouth extended eyes ripped. eevee's cry sounded like a roar. a paw reaching out the screen i dropped the game and ran evo escaped the game and chased me he cornered me . i found my bat and took two swings at him he slit my throat making blood splurt everywhere he grabbed my mouth and ripped it open also ripping my teeth out. he vanished. i climbed up the chimney i grabbed on a rope to pull me up but the rope was connected to a branch then it launch me up 5 feet untill falling. my head got caught into the rope choking evo laughing at me he ripped my eyes out. mom came home she was cold she turned on the fire. evo got an idea and burned the rope to drop me into the fire and incinerated me to death. evo ran away and took my soul an put it inside of an eevee named souleon. im able to write this story letting you know not to make the same mistake i made. only kids get takin here adults die and get sent to pergutory forever to play with him his murder spree isnt over so watch out including mutahar, sticky paddle, yuri, max, chao whoever just dont make the same mistake